The Locker Room Prank
by fantasyaddict101
Summary: Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, better known as the Twins, have always been known for their pranking abilities. Why does Ratchet have a grudge against them? Lets go back in time to some of their first noteworthy practical jokes, shall we.. Is updated randomly.
1. Trash Talking

**I don't know what's possessing me to write this, but I suddenly had this weird idea while I was doing my homework.**

**...homework can wait.**

**I've decided to make this a one-shot.  
**

* * *

(Cybertronian speech translated into English.)

_Cybertronians are still living on Cybertron now. Alien robot lives are similar to ours and right now we are going back in time to when Bumblebee, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Springer, Arcee, Firestar, Moonracer, and everyone else were considered teenagers...._

_The school colors are yellow and red...  
_

"I don't want to go to gym!" Firestar complained as she, Moonracer, and Arcee walked side-by-side to the dreaded gym class.

"Just grin and bear it." Arcee said through clenched teeth as they neared, "That's what I do. And remember, next class is transforming class, so at least that's fun."

Firestar, "Yeah, but you can only do that in the class. I hate it though when they teach us those weird things like, I don't know, _trash cans!_ It's a total _waste_ of time."

Arcee, "Ha! You made a funny!"

Moonracer skipped beside them. "I love gym class! You can interact with boys and it's counted as extra credit."

'Star cocked an eye ridge at her, "You do way too much _interacting_ for a femme in the 11th grade."

'Racer stuck her metal tongue out. Her gum was noticeable as Ratchet came around with a large yellow garbage can.

"Please spit it out, Miss Racer."

Moonracer smiled impishly and spit out her wad of chewy material. Arcee and Firestar followed her example.

"Whoa, is someone building a mosaic in there or something?" Moonracer said as she looked into the can which was filled a quarter of the way with a rainbow of gum."

Ratchet placed the trash can in the girls locker room.

* * *

_Meanwhile.... {Boys locker room}_

Bumblebee stretched. "Hey, guys," he greeted as the Twins walked in.

"Hey." the Twins said absent-mindedly as they continued a hushed conversation.

Bee strained to hear what they were saying, but it was futile. "Ugh. Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, please, what are you talking about."

The identical pairs of eyes glanced at him. "Him too?" Sunny, the yellow robot, whispered to Sides, the red robot.

Sides shook his head up in down with a smile.

"Okay," Sunny said getting close to Bee. "We're planning a little prank, and we think you might enjoy helping us."

"Get Springer."

"Alrightly, what is it?" Bee asked.

* * *

Ratchet came out of the gym teacher's room. "Okay, I'll be your gym teacher for today. Lets start with a few laps. Go."

Immediately Moonracer jumped up and started running alongside Firestar and followed reluctantly behind.

Ratchet went back into the office.

After Ratch was out of sight, most of the males sat down on the gym bleachers. The femmes kept running. As 'Racer jogged past them, many of the boy's eyes were glued to either her short-short armor or her one-size-too-small sports bra plates. She flashed a dazzling smile at each one.

Arcee ran with her arms crossed over her chassis to escape being an eye candy for young boys. She noticed that Sunny, Sides, Springer, and Bee were huddled in a corner creating a yellow and red blob. Sideswipe was pointing at certain girls as they passed.

_"What are they up to?"_ she wondered.

Firestar also noticed that. Bee transformed into a metal box. "What do you think they're doing?" 'Star asked Arcee.

"I don't think we want to know."

"Where's 'Racer?"

They looked back to see 'Racer smooching with Blurr.

Sunstreaker saw what she was doing and suddenly scowled. They laughed together.

"Alright, now, the plan is totally going into action," Sunny whispered to his group.

* * *

"That was fun." 'Racer commented back in the locker room as she re-applied her purple lip color on for the millionth time today.

"How...can you...say that!" Firestar panted. "We ran...like, 20 laps, then...gymnastics...then comet-ball, then....40 more laps!"

"Well, Moony only did half of that. Blurr was more important apparently." Arcee sassed.

Moonracer rolled her green optics. She took off her sports bra plating and was just in her regular bra and short-short armor. She claimed she was too hot to be able to change just yet. Most of the other girls in the yellow and red ornamented locker room had the same idea. She looked at the yellow trash can next to the mirror. "Hey, wasn't that filled with gum before class?"

"Maybe they emptied it. Or, it could be that one over there." Firestar said pointing to the other yellow trash can a few feet behind her.

"Maybe." Moonracer said letting the thought escape her. She leaned in close to the mirror. The red locker behind her seemed to shift a little. Her optics widened. "Hey girls...I...did the locker just move???"

Arcee looked at the locker. "Uh, no." she said taking off her over armor leaving her in her bra plating as most of the others were.

"I might just be over heated," Moony said as she slipped her short-short armor off. Now she only had under-ware for her pants.

She heard some giggles.

"What was that?" Elita asked from another locker row.

The laughing increased.

"It's probably nothing?" Moonracer said. She nervously applied yet another coat of lip color.

"I think you missed a spot." Sunstreaker whispered in her ear as he transformed from his trash can shape and into his true form. Sideswipe followed his example and changed out his locker shape and pounced into the mist of a bunch of half-naked, screaming, femmes.

Bee changed from his trash can disguise and took pictures, laughing all the while.

There was screaming heard a few isles away. Springer must've revealed himself too from the lockers.

Sunny kissed Moonracer than sprinted away. Everything was chaos was Sideswipe locked the door and kept Ratchet at bay. The girls screamed and kicked. After a minute, noticed that the boys _weren't _trying to rape them, but it was all a practical joke. Yet, with the 'kissing capers' making their way to every girl, the shrieking continued.

"Chromia!" Elita yelled as Springer got more than one or two kisses from her.

"Move it aft-hole!" Chromia screamed. She shot a plasma blast at him making him fall sprawling on the floor.

"Where in Primus's name you'd get that!?" Roulette asked in amazement. "You're still a minor!"

Chromia blushed, "I have a special relationship with the weapons master, Ironhide. He likes to give me these little trinkets ever now and then."

Suddenly, the door burst open with Ratchet steaming and a bunch of boys crowded against the door to see what was happening.

"RETREAT!" Bumblebee screamed breaking off a kiss with Firestar. He ran out with Springer close behind. They plowed through everyone while three girls sat on each of the Twins.

"You too," Ratchet sneered, "Are in a hell lot of trouble."

The Twins helped each other up after the girls stood up. "Eh, it was worth it." Sides shrugged.

Ratchet's fist tightened on his wrench.

"Run for it!" Sunny yelled.

There was a whooshing sound, and then Ratchet's wrench was just big enough to clonk them both in the head causing them to fall over each other. As they groaned on the ground, Ratchet came to tower over them.

"This," he said, "is the beginning of a whole new friendship." he tossed his wrench from hand to hand as he walked off. Detention slips covered the Twin's bodies as they limped off.

* * *

**Please review. I thought this made-up story would explain why Ratchet has a grudge against the Twins.**

**I was also bored.**

**Read and Review!!!!!!!!  
**


	2. Party Boy

**Yes, I said it would be a one-shot, but I couldn't resist. One of my guy-friends described and taught me "The Party Boy" and I thought that this dance could arise a story...**

**Enjoy and please review!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Locker Room Prank 2: Party Boys

"Yes!" the young Bumblebee said quietly to himself as he walked to gym class one (human time) month later. "Only one more detention and I am a free bot!"

He walked into the boy's locker room and saw Ketchup and Mustard huddled together in the third row of red and yellow lockers. "Just walk away..." he coaxed himself, "The smart thing to do is just walk a-"

"Bee man!" Sideswipe yelled, "Come here!"

Bee sighed in resignation and trudged over to the Twins.

"Okay, we've been planning another-"

"No!" Bee cut them off firmly, "Last time I got involved with one of your pranks, I landed myself in 10 fraggin' detentions! 10! You get suspended if you get 20!"

"And expelled if you get over 30. Your point is?" Sunstreaker inserted, "Sides and I are at 23," the duo high-fived. "We're aiming for 29."

"Primus, now I gotta know what you two are planning."

Springer over heard them talking, "Alright! Round two my brothers!" he said clapping the Twins on the back, "Can I invite friends?"

"The more the better. We actually want all the boys to get involved, but we only have 7 glow sticks,"

Springer nodded, "Hey Jolt, Wheeljack, Blurr! Get your sorry afts over here!"

"Oh no, " fretted a slightly geeky Wheeljack, "you guys don't have another prank planned do you? I don't know if I-"

"Jack, my man," Sunny coaxed, "You and Jolt-"

"M-me?"

"Will be the most important robots for our plan. Jolt, you still have that night-visor you stole from Ironbutt right?," the Troublesome Twins said together.

"Y-yeah? Whiii?"

They laid out the plan for all the boys, gave out their limited glow sticks, then headed off into the gym for warm-ups.

* * *

"Hello everyone. I'll be subbing for Mr. Ratchet today. He needs to get some work done and will be in his office if any of you need him. Now...start running!" Ironhide screamed.

He watched each one of the students intently to make sure they were all off their afts, until he apparently got bored because he pulled out a chair and the latest issue of Playbot magazine.

Arcee, running alongside her friends, Moonracer and Firestar rolled her blue optics the young boys ogled at the more-than-half naked woman on the cover as they ran past.

Moonracer became irritated as her perfectly sculpted body jiggled past Blurr, but he was too intent on sneaking a peek at the centerfold to notice Racer jogging by.

She huffed. "Maybe if I loosen my armor, just a tiny bit so my proto-cleavage shows more..."

"How old are you!?" Firestar asked jokingly.

Arcee laughed also until she caught sight of the Twins. "Hey girls, I don't like the way that Sunny and Sides are looking at the fem-bots...Something's gonna go down."

"You're paranoid from last month, with the locker room incident," Moonracer commented, "Besides, I actually found it fun,"

"That's because you're a slut," Arcee shot at her.

Racer opened her purple colored mouth, then closed it. "So..."

Arcee began to sprint towards the Twins as her companions raced behind her.

"Alright you dumb afts, somethings up!" Arcee said as she confronted the identical ducked back and ran with Ariel, the daughter of Optimus Prime himself.

Sunny held up his claws in defense, "Nothin' baby," His optics quickly glanced at the boy's locker room.

Arcee looked around, "Wait, where is Wheeljack...and Jolt?"

"Um..."

Suddenly, the lights went out.

*** * ***

**_Meanwhile..._**

Jolt and Wheeljack snuck back into the boy's locker room and past Ratchet's office, unnoticed. The two robots crowded around the small electrical box.

"Al-alright. Which one do I get to-to zzzap?" Jolt asked Wheeljack as he glitched regularly throughout his speaking.

"Wait, I have to check,: Jack said as he poked at each wire individually.

"Hurrrrrrry up!" Jolt whispered, bursting with excitement.

"It will only take a second more, just wait," Wheeljack squinted to see the small labels over each switch.

Jolt tapped his metal foot impatiently against the concrete.

"Shh! He'll hear us!"

"Thisss is diving me insa-insa- crazy!"

"Patience is a virtue," Jack mumbled.

They heard creaking as Ratchet got up from his chair.

"Fraggot!" Jolt yelled. His right claw morphed into a blue sparking oversized jumper cable and he plunged it into the electrical circuit box.

Two by two, the florescent lights died out with a low sonic-boom-like sound.

Half of the school plunged into darkness.

"Oops..." Jolt stated.

"Oops!" Wheeljack scolded over the roar of frightened screaming in the gym. "They told us to keep a few lights on at least so they could see what they were doing! You've ruined everything!"

"No! This can sttill work," Using his nighttime visor, Jolt located the stereo Sunny stashed under his armor.

Jolt ran into the un-lit gym and pressed play as he cranked the volume until the beating rhythm echoed in the gym.

* * *

The lights went out and everyone started screaming in shock. About 40 or less seconds later, fast paced rave music blared from an unknown source.

"Party Boys, raise some Hell!!!!" the Twins screamed.

The sound of unfastening armor was faint in the room, yet set all the girls into a frenzy.

"What the frag are they doing!?" Arcee screamed as she tried to see in the dim spots of light that randomly streamed through the ceiling. A bunch of cracking followed and neon multi-colored glow sticks formed seven glowing rings.

One on each Hell-Raiser.

"Star!" Arcee called in the darkness, "Where are...Frag! Holy fragging slag! Frag! Mother fragger!" Arcee screamed as hard pressure was thrust in time to the music to her backside. She threw a punch somewhere over the red glow stick and heard a satisfying "Ow!" from...Sideswipe.

"Ew! Ewewewewewewewew! Ew!" Arcee cried as she felt another set of hands grabbing her shoulders. She threw him off.

The song blared a rapper belting out, "Partyboypartyboypartyboypartyboy. All day all night!" repeatedly.

Chromia ran in am evasive maneuver from a yellow glow stick, but the mystery person caught up with her. He grabbed her by the waist and pressed her aft against him...you know and moved in and out fast. He ran off quickly.

A green glow stick began to approach her, but she aimed her loaded cannon low and said, "You take another step and the only thing you'll be using _that_ for is sitting _down_ on the toilet."

The green glow stick slowly inched away.

Firestar was being chased by the blue glow stick. Suddenly, a smaller figure crashed into the wearer of the blue neon.

Roulette screeched in laughter as Jolt, the blue neon wearer, had his next victim on the ground.

"Get a room," Firestar sassed. She didn't see the blue glow stick for the rest of the blackout.

Arcee searched for her friend. She passed by Ariel, Optimus's _only_ daughter, becoming friendly with the red neon-ed Sideswipe in a patch of light.

"Star? Is that you?" Arcee's voice was heard close to Firestar's right sound receptor.

"Yeah, it's me," she responded as she grabbed Arcee's pink clad as it shone quickly in a patch of dim light. "Get him!" The two girls lunged at the orange glow-sticker.

"Three way anyone?" sassed Bumblebee.

"Bee!" Arcee said as she slapped him. "Is this another one of the Twins'?"

"What do you think?"

"What are you guys doing?"

"It's called 'The Party Boy.' It's a dance. You play fast music while the male-bots go in their under armor and randomly go around humping femmes."

"So you _are_ in your under armor..."

"Yes...er, at least I am, I don't know what the others decided...Sunny sorta told us this last detail as we were leaving the locker room..."

Arcee shoved him against the bleachers.

"Stay away from me!" Arcee warned, "From us!"

A dark chuckle escaped Bee's lips. A second later, Arcee and Firestar found themselves being pushed together hip-to-hip by Bee then humped simultaneously.

They screeched in outrage as the orange glow stick disappeared behind a wall of clustered femmes.

Hand-in-hand, Arcee and Firestar located their final good friend, Moonracer. It was easy to find her, she was the fem-bot with _two _glow stick people around her and she _wasn't _screaming.

"Whore," they said together.

Racer laughed as the yellow and purple glow sticks were joined by a green one. "Have a little fun," Moonracer sighed, "I know what you're thinking: This is gross, but think about it-"

"I'd rather not. By the way, this is a very disturbing conversation because as we are talking calmly, three dudes (I hope) are having their way with you."

"Think about it, "Moonracer continued ignoring Arcee, "All the women are fully clad and the men have under armor on. It's completely fine."

A white glow stick wearer began to sneak over to Racer's growing rainbow of man whores.

"Frag off, Jack," Springer, the green glower, mumbled as he found Moonracer's lips.

"Wheeljack? Springer? That's Sunny in the yellow...then who's the purple boy?"

"Takeaguess," Blurr responded.

As had happened during the last prank, the surprised squeals from the beginning of the prank turned gradually into amused laughter by this point.

The prank was lasting about 2 minutes and the high lights began to flicker back on.

"What's going on here!" screamed another one of the teachers, Optimus Prime, as he walked into the chaotic gym.

"Everyone stay calm!" shouted Ratchet over the noise and music, "The lights will come back on momentarily."

"Mr. Ratchet, Hide, Optimus! Keep them away from me!" squeaked a femme as she sprinted over to the teachers to get away from the boys.

Through the flickering lights, the male-bots watched as many femmes rushed over to the teachers.

Five of the 'Neon Boys', yellow, orange, green, purple, and white huddled together. "It's our last chance," Sunstreaker, yellow, said, "All the femmes are right there next to the teachers, go get 'em...wait, had anyone seen Sides? Never mind, hurry, before the lights come on!"

The Hell Raisers yanked their glow sticks off and plunged toward the gaggle of girls and three teachers to get their last scores in.

The lights flashed on just as Ratchet screamed.

The entire room gasped...

Sunstreaker had his front against Ratchet's back. Sunny was frozen, mid thrust. "But I thought- you-her-" Sunny glanced at an apologetic waving Chromia who was standing right next to Ratchet.

Ratch's face flushed beet red from the heat that build up behind his metal face. " I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE PAIN IN MY FRAGGIN' AFT!" he screamed as he rushed after Sunny who was running down the hall screaming, "FRAGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!"

Meanwhile, Bumblebee leaned over to Moonracer and whispered, "More or less literally..." Racer giggled.

"Get back here you little perverted creep!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

The next attraction was Optimus's daughter just beginning to surface from Sideswipe's embrace...in front of Optimus himself.

"Ari?" Optimus said dumbfounded.

"Um...hi Daddy...I thought you were over...there?" Ariel responded with a shaky laugh as Sides hastily tried to wipe off Ariel's red lip stick from all over his face and neck. It didn't help the situation that her armor was noticeably off-kilter and her hair was slightly disheveled.

"Sideswipe..." Optimus started slowly as fury slowly crept onto his features. "If I were you, I'd run."

Sides was gone in a flash, and a second later, Optimus was on his tail.

Jolt with Roulette slowly inched their way out of the girl's locker room. Rou was fastening her chassis armor back into place...

Ironhide looked at each boy who was involved individually. Then he burst out laughing. "You all are in a slag load of trouble," he said as he began to wrangle the guilty in.

* * *

Ratchet sat with a foul mood in a chair next to Optimus's desk. Ironhide leaned against the office wall and Op walked back and forth in front of a line of bots.

"Red and yellow glow sticks, or as I call them, the Masterminds: Sunstreaker and Sideswipe,"

"Why does his name always come first?" whined Sides.

"'Cause you suck, that's why," sassed Sunny.

Optimus rolled his ice-blue optics. "I must ask...why?"

The Twins shrugged, "I dunno. For the sake of 'Party Boy'?"

Hide sighed. "We've decided that each one of you will get as many detentions as women you molested. We surveyed each girl on which colors/boys approached them within the 3 minutes that this prank lasted. Let's start with the Twins,"

The Duo shifted in their seats excitedly.

"Sides, 5," Optimus said unamused.

"Loser," joked Sunstreaker.

"Sunny, 6,"

"What! Someone's not telling the truth! You should have really investigated each one-"

"Quiet! Bumblebee, 9,"

Blurr whistled.

"Blurr, 8,"

"Booo!" Jolt laughed as he threw a stapler at Blurr.

"Jolt, 3,"

All the boys put 'L's on their head, except for Sunny whose 'L' was backwards.

Jolt shrugged. "Well-el I wasn't just Party Boy-" Jolt stopped under the glares of the adults, "I wa-was also...reading a book,"

Ratchet's left optic twitched.

"Springer...12,"

Springer jumped from his seat and bowed.

"Sit down!" ordered Hide taking the list.

"And Wheeljack, 8,"

Jack blushed.

"Not bad," commented Sideswipe.

"Boys, " Ironhide began again, "This is not a victory. You must learn to control your actions better! Next time, though there shouldn't be a next time," he added threateningly, "Someone may take this as an offense. There could be-"

"Oh my Primus!" exclaimed Sunstreaker out of the blue, " Sides, we're not going to get expelled! I'm only at 29, you're at 28!"

"Victory!" yelled Sideswipe.

Hide raised an optic ridge, "Did they just completely ignore everything I said?"

"You're dismissed," mumbled Ratchet as he handed out the detention slips. But before they left, he made sure to give them a good whack on the back of the head with his wrench.

While the Twins rubbed the back of their heads, they whispered to each other, "Party Boys forever...we've just got started."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this next chapter, I am planning to continue this story as soon as my brain gives me another idea....that might take a while.**


End file.
